


Superheroes of Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cosplay, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says Valentine's Day like cosplaying with your buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Created both for the **Romancing McShep** festival, and to celebrate the OTW's **International Fanworks Day** (the drabbles and small works challenge in which our favorite characters are themselves fans).  
>  Blended digital art.

 

 


End file.
